


Struggle

by maskerader



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskerader/pseuds/maskerader
Summary: After the death of Lucy Harris, Jekyll and Hyde struggle for control.





	Struggle

Hyde ran through the streets of London, laughing manically, the way that only Hyde could. He gloried in it, could taste the freedom in the air, and it was GLORIOUS!

**"Oh, Jekyll, you don't know what you're missing!"** he crowed, leaping on top of a carriage roof in a single, mighty jump. "**Poor, repressed Jekyll and his poor, repressed notions of what ****_freedom_**** really is!"**

And then, just as suddenly, the man on top of the carriage roof sank to his knees, speaking in a slightly higher, tenor voice, "Rather have repressed notions of freedom than to run around killing poor, innocent-"

The man stood up, laughing uproariously. **"Oh, Jekyll. You think Lucy was ****_innocent_****? She was a ****_whore!_**** And she was ****_mine._****_You_**** tried to take her away from me!"** the baritone said furiously. **"It's your own ****_damn _****fault, Henry Jekyll, that she's dead."**

He sank to his knees, sobbing. "I didn't _mean_ to kill her. I just wanted her to leave London...so that _you_ couldn't hurt her...," he wailed.

**"I never had any intention to hurt her!"** Hyde yelled, standing up straight, hands balled into fists. **"But ****_you_**** had to go sticking your nose in where it didn't belong, ****_Doctor,_**** and ****_you_**** killed her! ****_You_**** killed her! Not I! Not your so-called 'separation' of evil, Jekyll! You fucked her and then you ****_killed_**** her."**

This time, it was Hyde who sank to his knees, putting his hands over his face. **"My precious Lucy...all I wanted to do was to keep her from other men."**

Jekyll did nothing for a moment, staying internal. "I ... she was going to get in the way of my marriage to Emma!" he raged. "And she wouldn't just _leave_, not with _us_ here, Hyde!"

**"And so you ****_killed_**** her!"** Hyde laughed bitterly, climbing down for the carriage onto the ground, **"And of course ****_that_**** won't get in the way of your marriage to Emma because you can just say that it was ****_me_****,"** he growled, voice infused with all the venom it could carry.

But suddenly, Hyde was quite calm. He knew exactly what to do. **"I won't stand in the way of your marriage, Henry. Go right ahead, marry the girl. But,"** he added, hatred visible in every ounce of his being, **"before you do, I'm going to pay her a little visit."**

And for once, Jekyll could do nothing. He tried to scream, tried to force his way to the forefront of their mind, but there was nothing. Not even a twinge of recognition. It was like he was trapped in an insane asylum, wrapped in a straight jacket, completely unable to move or speak, helpless. All he could do was watch.

Hyde made his way to the Carew mansion, every step unwavering, sure of itself. Jekyll, after all, knew this path by heart; why shouldn't Hyde? Making his way around to the side where he knew Emma's room was, he counted the windows from the street: one, two three, four, five, six, there was Emma's room. She always left her window unlocked, in case of just such a visit from the good doctor.

Of course, she was much too proud and proper to be willing to do much other than talk (**"Pity,"** thought Hyde), but she knew that Jekyll kept strange hours and she attempted to accommodate those hours by leaving her window open to him always.

**"Sentimental fool,"** Hyde hissed under his breath as he deftly scaled the wall and slipped noiselessly into the girl's bedroom. He strode over to the bed where she slept, unaware of anything going on around her. She really was very pretty; he would like to keep her. But that would be a reward to dear, old Jekyll, and we were here to punish him, were we not?

Hyde reached out a hand to stroke Emma's cheek and the girl leaned into his touch, opening her eyes sleepily. At first, she didn't realize that anything was amiss.

"Henry?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

**"Yes, dearest, it's me,"** Hyde said, pitching his voice up to perfectly match Henry's tenor.

"Oh, darling!" Emma said, wrapping her arms around him. "You've been cooped up in your laboratory so that I've been worried!"

**"Hush, now; that's all over,"** he said, stroking her hair. **"It's all going to be over soon."**

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "What do you mean? You're stopping your experiments? But, Henry, you work means everything to you!"

**"No, my love, not nearly as much...as ****_this!"_** he growled, wrapping his fingers around the girl's pale, delicate throat.

She struggled, trying to pull away, even as Jekyll struggled within Hyde's mind.

They struggled, the three of them, each fighting for dominance, but in the end, it was Hyde who won.

It was always Hyde who won.

**"I'll see you in Hell, Jekyll!"** he shouted, before leaving Emma's lifeless body with Jekyll's fingers still around her small throat, revenged, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, and as such, it's a few years old. A little bit of a twist on the story as told in the musical.


End file.
